


TickleTober Day 12 -- Unusual Tool

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: A not-so-peaceful moment together of doing chores leads to the discovery of a new possible tool of torment for Roman and Patton.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 12 -- Unusual Tool

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time I was writing this I was having weird as heck flashbacks to that iCarly episode where the apartment manager guy made them itch his foot with a fork for some reason, it was weird. 
> 
> Also I must attend to adult things now, so 13 and 14 will be coming later tonight, and 15 should be on time tomorrow!

Roman insisted on helping Patton wash the dishes. It was only fair, after he’d cooked them such a wonderfully romantic meal for their anniversary. He, of course, also insisted that Patton leave _ all _ the dishes to him and just relax, but Patton wasn’t having it.

They were goofing off as much as they were completing their chore. Teasing each other, flirting, splashing water, shoving each other. It had been a wonderful day and an even more wonderful night, so far. They were in high spirits.

Speaking of teasing, Roman took a wet, sudsy (but clean! Now, at least) fork and dragged it down the back of Patton’s neck as gently as possible, barely grazing the skin. He thought the startling sharp touch and the shock of the dripping water would simply cause Patton to squeal and splash him again.

What he didn’t expect was for Patton to _ shriek _, scrunch his neck up like a turtle, and dart away, barely managing not to slip on all the water they’d gotten on the floor.

Patton was giggling and rubbing at his assaulted neck. “Oh my goodness, that was so tickly!”

Roman laughed, suddenly filled with playfully malicious glee. “Oh, really?”

He darted forward and wrapped Patton in a tight hug, ever so gently running the fork over his ticklish spots, wishing they weren’t standing so he could experiment with digging the new tickle tool into his feet.

Patton was trapped in a state of hystericals giggles and squirms, but he never squirmed _ away _ or told Roman to stop. 

Though he did eventually steal the fork for himself and return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
